


Is It Really A Secret If It's Obvious As Hell?

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been secretly dating for a couple months already. At least, they thought it was a secret relationship... and for a couple of months.





	Is It Really A Secret If It's Obvious As Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a tumblr user "Hey if ur uhhh open for requests would u be interested in doing, like, a Kurtbastian fic where it's that (lame, I know) trope of how different characters find out that they’re dating? And at first they try to keep it secret but are just,,,, the most obvious"
> 
> Russian translation thanks to Seraphim_Braginsky :D https://ficbook.net/readfic/7225323

**Rachel Berry**

Folding her arms crossly, Rachel began tapping her foot irritatedly. She had just ended a less than pleasant phone call from her supposed best friend, cancelling their plans of shopping for some stupid reason.

 _Homework_ , Rachel scrunched her nose as though the very thought disgusts her to the very core. Who even does homework in McKinley when 99% of the time, teachers forget even giving them. Besides, NYADA doesn’t need math or geography or home economics, it needs talents and Rachel’s more than confident she and Kurt have enough of them without having the need to do homework. And this was the tenth time she was being cancelled on for the past three weeks! Letting out a huff, Rachel grabbed her handbag on her bed.

“Well, I don’t need your help in buying clothes, Kurt Hummel!” Rachel declared as she marched out of her room door and out of her house.

_________________

“Okay, maybe I do need a little help,” Rachel admitted in defeat as she left what seemed to be the 5th store of the day.

It wasn’t her fault that her taste in clothes is slightly eccentric. At the back of her mind, she instantly heard a familiar voice scoffing at the comparison of her outfits to eccentric fashion.

Deciding that she deserved a break from all the (non) shopping she’s done in the past two hours, Rachel made her way towards a fruit bar that she longed to try but never had the opportunity to do so because none of her friends seemed to be fond of the idea of drinking fruit juices.

Beaming to herself as she pushed the glass door, hearing the bell above ringing, announcing her arrival and the sounds of blenders and music filled the fruit bar, she quickly headed to the counter, with a slight bounce on her feet.

“I’d like to have one Immunity Juice,” Rachel ordered, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she placed her money on the counter, “in large.”

The blonde girl behind the counter rolled her eyes before punching the buttons on the cash register, “please wait at the side for your order.”

Doing as what she was told, Rachel scanned the bright yellow, covered in drawings of fruits establishment, looking for seats away from the very unfriendly cashier when she spotted something, more like someone. **Two** someones. Two **familiar** someones. She felt her jaws dropped as she watched the interaction in front of her. She shook her head in disbelief at the sight in front of her, going as far as to rub her eyes, blinking a couple of times, hoping for the image to disappear.

The image of Kurt, her best friend Kurt, and Sebastian Smythe, sharing a table and sitting opposite each other civilly. More than civilly, it was friendly. Judging by the smiles on both of the boys faces, well, a friendly smirk on Sebastian’s face.

“One Immunity Juice,” a monotonous voice called out, catching Rachel’s attention.

Grabbing her drink, Rachel took one more glance at the boys before leaning over the counter, “excuse me, hi. Sorry to be a bother…”

“And yet, you are still bothering.”

Ignoring the statement as though it has never been said, Rachel continued, “but by any chance do you see what I’m seeing?”

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow and half-heartedly shrugged.

“Do you see those two guys at the table in the corner right, next to the potted plant? One who is extremely fashionable and his hair is on point and the other that looks like pure evil?”

The latter glanced at the table Rachel was describing, head nodding, “I don’t see what you see but I see my usual cute couple who tip me pretty well. So I don’t want or need your crazy chasing them off.”

Rachel let out a squeak out of offence at being called crazy and chasing customers away but did that angsty teen really think Kurt and Sebastian are a couple? Letting out a scoff, Rachel turned back to face them once more, this time, really observing them.

She watched as Kurt said something funny, at least, judging by the way Sebastian was laughing carelessly, eyes beaming. It was unsettling, seeing the Warbler who caused nothing but chaos and misery to the New Direction, looking like that and it seems to be because of Kurt. Her eyes then focused on their hands on the table. They weren’t exactly holding hands but their fingertips were barely touching each other, barely a graze. She wondered if they aware about the slight contact or if they’re arguing with themselves to make the first move. She herself was curious and couldn’t help but peer closely.

And then she saw it, Sebastian’s index finger shyly hooked themselves around Kurt. To the world and Rachel Berry, it might seem nothing but the way Sebastian was obviously turning red, eyes shifting towards the ceiling, looking at anywhere and everywhere but Kurt. She expected Kurt to move away, jump up in shock and began apologising for giving Sebastian a wrong impression because they are not on a date, they are not dating, they are…

And then the unthinkable happened, which made all previous doubts Rachel had about the two of them vanish as though they were never there. Kurt tucked in his chair and grabbed Sebastian’s hand, slipping his fingers through the gaps of the latter’s hand. And now, there’s only one thing screaming in her head as she watched the scene before her.

_Kurt and Sebastian are dating._

* * *

**Finn Hudson**

“Nah, no thanks, man. Burt is bringing Kurt and I fishing over the weekend and I gotta wake up like super early. Like 9 am early,” Finn declined with a shake of a head when Puck invited the former to stay the night.

Playfully punching Puck’s arm when he heard a muttered loser, Finn waved goodbye and made his way down the street home. As he tucked his hands down his front jeans pocket, Finn wondered if Kurt was going to be home for the night. He heard him mentioned offhand about going shopping with Rachel earlier in the morning and that tends to result in an impromptu sleepover. Since fishing doesn’t seem the most hyped activity Kurt might be looking forward too, he might just forget about it unintentionally.

Just as Finn reached the Hudmel’s driveway, he paused when he spotted an unfamiliar sleek grey car parked in it. He wasn’t as knowledgeable as Kurt and Burt when it comes to cars but Finn could tell when something’s expensive. And boy did that car look expensive. Finn slowly approached the vehicle and turned to look around to find out who could the possible owner be.

Eyes immediately bulged out when Finn spotted the obvious owner of the car and he was standing on his front porch… with Kurt? Finn tilted his head in confusion at what seemed to be a deep conversation the boys’ were in. Using the opportunity of not being seen yet, Finn quickly backtracked and got on the neighbour’s lawn, inching closer to the fence separating the Hudmel’s house and the neighbour’s.

“I’m gonna miss your stupid face over the weekend,” Finn barely heard Sebastian mumbled to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled slightly, “would it kill you to not insult me while making a compliment?”

There was a slight paused and Finn frowned, taking great offence on Kurt’s behalf when the latter didn’t say anything.

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure I’m going to miss that little meerkat face of yours,” Kurt teased, offering a smile when Sebastian let out a soft “hey” in protest.

Unable to take the display in front of him any longer, Finn took out his phone and dialled Kurt’s number.

“Hey, Kurt!” Finn whispered through the phone as he continued to peer between the high fence.

“Finn? Why are you whispering?”

Uhm… I lost my voice while playing video games with Puck? Anyways, it doesn’t matter. Just wanna tell you that I’m on my way home now, walking down the streets as we speak.”

Before Kurt could say anything, Finn quickly ended the call and continued to watch the little scene unfolding in front of him.

“… enjoyed this afternoon…”

Finn could barely make out what was being said, only being able to catch fragments of the conversation. Kurt touched the back of his neck, nervously, ducking his head down shyly at something Sebastian said.

“…. When you get there?” Sebastian asked as he shuffled his feet side to side, waiting for an answer from the latter. Seeing Kurt nod at the request, Sebastian broke into a grin that was threatening to split his face open. Finn’s eyes immediately shifted to Sebastian’s arms that barely twitched, as though wanting to reach out but decided otherwise.

“… head in before Finn gets back…”

"Right right right, sure. I’ll call you?”

“You better!” Kurt playfully threatened as he stuck out his tongue. Sebastian shook his head in amusement before waving the latter away. Once he was sure that Kurt had walked away from the door, hearing a soft click, Sebastian jumped off the front porch and did a little happy dance when his feet touched the ground. Turning around to look at the Hudmel’s residence once more, Sebastian smiled softly before whispering something and turning back to head to his car.

And Finn was more than certain about the words that were uttered from the boy’s lip. It wasn’t so much of what he said, it wasn’t a life-changing, shocking declaration, but it was how he said it. A smile that hid no agenda, a slight crinkle in his eyes. It was an image of someone completely relaxed and at ease, filled with pure happiness and joy from simply looking at where Kurt was once standing, where his presence somehow left Sebastian in awe.

_Goodnight Kurt,” Sebastian whispered ever so softly, hoping the weight of his words could somehow be felt by the person receiving his wishes._

_True enough, as Kurt took a couple steps away from the door, he paused for awhile before turning back. With the exact same look, Kurt whispered out loud “goodnight Sebastian.”_

* * *

** Blaine Anderson **

Whistling a cheery tune, Blaine skipped down the familiar halls of the Dalton Academy. Glee Club at McKinley was cancelled for the day and since he has no other plans, he’ll just spend his time with his Warblers for today.

Opening the doors to the Warbler’s practice room with a grin, he felt his entire mood getting an extra lift as he watched the Warblers practising some kind of new dance routine.

“Looking great guys!” Blaine called out as he walked towards the direction they were facing.

He was immediately greeted with calls and murmurs of his name, a pat on the back and a couple of brofists… until he came face to face with the Warbler’s captain, who currently has a disapproving frown on his face.

“Hey, Sebastian!” Blaine cheerily greeted, feeling slightly confused at the cold treatment he was receiving from the latter, “I really like what you’ve done with the Warblers.”

Smiling stiffly, Sebastian nodded as he adjusted the lapels of his blazer and offering nothing but a simple “thanks.”

Slowly, the once joyous and boisterous room slowly became quiet as the watched their captain and former lead singer stared at each other.

Blaine awkwardly cleared his throats before focusing his attention to the other Warblers, “why don’t we have a little –“

“This is practice, Blaine,” Sebastian immediately cuts the latter off, already knowing where the sentence is leading to, “Warbler practice.”

“But I was –“

“Past tense. As in, you _were_ a Warbler a couple of months ago and now you’re not. If you haven’t noticed, this practice is for current Warblers, present tense.”

Blinking in surprise at the hostility, Blaine slowly nodded, “yea. Right. What was I thinking huh?”

He raised both of his hands up as he gave a half-hearted shrug. Blaine slowly walked backwards, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at Sebastian for a few more seconds before turning around and leaving the practice room without another word.

_________________

Folding his arms to his chest, Blaine decided to spend his remaining time roaming the dorm halls at Dalton, hoping to bump into old classmate that would occupy his time till Warbler practice ends. He hadn’t had the chance to catch up with them with him being so rudely kicked out.

As he looked around, noting how nothing has changed when he felt himself being knocked into. Blaine let out a slight grunt, as he stumbled backwards slight. Once he regained his balance, Blaine looked up to glare at the person, only to point in surprise (damn it Cooper) when he realizes who bumped into him.

“Kurt?”

Kurt froze for a few seconds, wincing slightly at the call of his name. He lifted his hand and weakly waved at the latter. Things have been awkward between the two of them since the break up and they have yet reached the time in their lives where they could just look back and coo at their past relationship with no hard feelings.

“Hey Blaine,” Kurt greeted back, straightening his back, “I didn’t see you there. I guess I should really watch where I was going.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt’s phone that was being lifted up in view, obviously the cause of their collision.

“It’s cool. It happens to the best of us,” Blaine offered a small smile, “what are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh… erm... Niff invited me over to catch a movie at their dorm after Warbler’s practice,” Kurt jerked his head towards the door their standing in front of, “some kind of movie marathon.

_Room 506_

Kurt continued, “I’ll just go head in now and wait in there till practice is over.”

“We don’t want the other Warblers accusing me of being a spy this time,” Kurt joked which was met with a tight-lipped smile from the shorter male.

Taking out a key from his back pocket, Kurt shifted himself so that he was standing in front of the door, effectively blocking Blaine’s view of the inside when he managed unlocked the door.

“So… I’ll see you around school,” Kurt said before closing the door on Blaine.

When Blaine heard a soft click of the door, Blaine cocked his head slightly before shaking his head. He was probably thinking too much if he were to think that Kurt was acting weird. There was no reason for him to lie to Blaine. After all, what’s there for Kurt to hide from him?

_________________

“Hey, Bas!” Blaine called out as he jogged towards the latter. Warbler practice has finally ended and their captain was the last one to leave the room.

“Oh, Blaine. You’re still here,” Sebastian commented lightly, taking a quick glance at his watch, “I would love to stay and chat but I have an appointment in my room. So if you don’t mind.”

Sebastian swiftly manoeuvred past Blaine and a couple of Warblers, only to be stopped by a grip on his arm.

“Hold on, I need to talk to you about what happened earlier,” Blaine stated, tightening his grip on the latter’s arm when he felt attempts to shrug it off.

“And I said I have an appointment to get to so your whiny ass about not being able to join Warbler practices can wait,” Sebastian said through gritted teeth as he gave his arm one final tug, releasing the grip on it.

“Well your little fuck buddy can wait or he can find someone else in the meantime,” Blaine snorted as he folded his arms, “I was – what the fuck dude?”

Blaine somehow found himself being pushed against the wall with Sebastian’s forearm pressing into his neck.

“I want you to take back what you said right now,” Sebastian warned, voice dangerously low as he gave Blaine another hard shove against the wall, “he isn’t like that to me or to anyone else so I don’t want your mouth sprouting uncouth things about him.”

When Blaine gave a reluctant nod, Sebastian loosened his grip and backed away. Before Blaine could get another word in, Sebastian has already stalked off, barely giving him a second glance.

“What the hell just happened?” Blaine asked out loud to the now empty hallway. And without a second thought, Blaine quickly followed Sebastian behind because if Sebastian Smythe, the Warbler who has no shame in sharing his promiscuity, has a little soft spot for someone to defend them even when they’re not here, Blaine has got to see who it was. Who knows, the mysterious boy could even be served as potential blackmail material.

And it turns out, following Sebastian was easier than he thought. The latter had not once turned to look behind or check his surrounding the entire journey back to the dorm room. Nor did anyone pointed out to him how someone out of uniform was obviously trailing behind him. Not that Blaine was complaining or anything. He is not a whiny ass, no matter Sebastian has got to say.

Finally, they both arrived at the former’s dorm. Blaine watched curiously from behind a wall as a smile made its way to Sebastian’s face as he unlocked the door to his room.

“Babe!” Blaine heard Sebastian call out as he opened the room door, “sorry, practice got held back a bit and…”

The door closed behind Sebastian, cutting off the latter. Blaine stepped away from the wall and went to stand in front of Sebastian’s dorm, attempting to see if there was a way to find out who was Sebastian’s guest. Blaine glanced at the room number and for the second time of the day, Blaine found himself pointing at the room number in shock. He stepped away from the door, blinking his eyes rapidly as he brain tried to compute the new information he was receiving.

But nothing else was going into his head, other than two key information circling in his mind.

  1. Sebastian’s dorm room is 506
  2. Kurt is currently in Sebastian’s dorm room and has not left since Sebastian has entered



And then, a third information suddenly popped into his mind.

_Kurt is Sebastian’s mysterious guy._

* * *

  **New Direction**

“I need those score sheets, Bas!” Kurt pleaded, cringing slightly at how whiny he sounded, “I spent 2 weeks coming up with that mash-up for today’s lesson. I just can’t say I didn’t manage to complete it!”

“What am I suppose to do babe?” Sebastian sighed at the other line, “I can’t exactly fax it to you. Those things stopped existing like 10 years ago.”

Kurt bit his lip as he tried to figure out a way to get his hands on those score sheet before 4 pm. How on earth could he be so careless as to have just left them in Sebastian’s dorm and not notice till a week later?

“Look, I have free period as my last class of the day,” Sebastian said, filling Kurt up with slight hope, “but it’s at 3 pm and getting to Lima takes about an hour and a half if there’s no traffic…”

Bouncing lightly on his toes at the implication of Sebastian’s words, Kurt quickly cut the latter off, “so you’re saying…”

“What I’m saying,” Sebastian sternly said, slightly irritated at being cut off, “I can’t make it by your class at 4 pm but if you can stall your performance till I arrive…”

Nodding his head enthusiastically, but now knowing better than to cut the latter off again, since the fate of his life is in his hands, Kurt kept quiet. But the grin was still ever so present on his face.

“I can pass you your sheet music today.”

Kurt let out slight whooped as he pumped his fist in the air. “And can you please on your camera so I can see your stupid smiling face.”

Removing his phone from his ear, Kurt quickly pressed the video button, his grin getting slightly bigger when Sebastian’s face appeared on his phone. Although Sebastian may have his irritated face on, eyes rolling slightly when Kurt waved excitedly at his camera, and a slight frown on his face at the mere thought of the inconvenience of having to drive all the way down to Lima just for a few pieces of sheet music, the look in his eyes ruined the entire façade he put up. They soften ever so slightly when they met Kurt’s familiar blue eyes, a look of fondness with a hint of exasperation.

“Thanks, Bas, I owe you one,” Kurt promised, holding his pinky up to the screen.

Sebastian rolled his eyes once more, “you’re paying for my gas.” And almost reluctantly, Sebastian lifted his pinky as well to the screen.

_________________

“Dude, that’s the fifth time you’ve checked the time,” Sam whispered when he caught Kurt looking at the door and his phone again, “I can almost guarantee that it’s still 4:27 pm since the last time you’ve checked it.”

Normally Kurt doesn't sit next to Sam but Blaine has been persistently annoying for the past week, insisting the two had to talk about something of "great importance" - insert air quotes. Afraid that the latter is having second thoughts about their breakup, Kurt decided to just be a coward and hide. This time, at the other end of the choir room, with Sam as his blocker.

Kurt weakly smiled at the blonde before whispering back, “sorry. It’s just that, my sheet music for my performance isn’t with me right now and I’m kinda expecting someone to arrive soon and pass it to me.”

Sam nodded understandingly, “so who’s passing it to you? Burt took a break or something?”

Immediately, Kurt freezes at the question. _Fuck_. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._ Kurt glanced back at Sam nervously as the latter looked back with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.

And obviously, Kurt can’t give him the answer. At least, not one that doesn’t lead to bombarding of questions and accusations of betrayal. He knows that his friends would find out sooner or later that he was dating Sebastian. And honestly, he was surprised they haven’t found it out themselves yet. They’ve been dating for awhile already and Kurt is still having the peace and quiet of being in a secret relationship

“Err…” Kurt paused, trying to find a way to somehow escape the situation.

_Well, a not so secret relationship at this rate._

He could just leave the classroom now and meet Sebastian at the hallway but Mercedes was currently performing and Kurt never liked leaving mid-performance (even though he hasn’t been the most spectacular audience since he’s been on his phone since Glee started, and now even whispering back and forth with Sam)

But before Kurt could come to a decision, the door burst open, revealing a panting Sebastian Smythe.

“Babe… got your…” Sebastian took another big gulp of air, “sheet… oh no…”

Staring back at him was the entire New Direction plus their teacher, all looking a various range of emotion, from confusion to annoyed (Blaine) and to… smug? At least, coming from one of them, Rachel Berry if he recalls correctly. His eyes immediately got drawn to one particular New Direction member, who was slowly sinking down into his chair, face bright red in embarrassment.

“Yea, shit alright!” A boy with a mohawk called out at him, looking at him and Kurt with a predatory smile.

Sebastian looked around the music room before weakly trying to explain, “wrong room?”

* * *

  **Bonus – Burt Hummel**

Burt shifted in his sleep slightly when the sun rays shone through his window and on to his face. Letting out a grumble when he realizes that no matter the position he was lying in, the irritating sun rays would always shining on him. Instead of trying any longer, Burt sat up and took a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table.

_9:05 am_

He turned to his right and noticed that it was empty, which came to no surprise since Carole usually headed off to work at 8 am. And it’s a Saturday morning, which also meant that Finn is off at football practice. He continued to lie in bed, carefully hearing the telltale signs of a bustling kitchen. The Hummel men rarely have days to themselves, so Kurt tends to make breakfast extra special for the two of them but nothing. There were no clanks of pans, no loud “ting!” of the oven going off, no water running as Kurt does the dishes while waiting for whatever he made to be cooked and especially no singing.

Kurt hardly ever oversleep, always priding himself to be an early riser (not that he enjoys it, it was one of the things he got used to because of his usual skin regime that takes forever to go through, Kurt would explain to Burt). Feeling slightly worried that maybe his son was feeling unwell, Burt sat up and shuffled across the bedroom and the hallway to Kurt’s room.

Knocking three times, waiting for a response before Burt tries calling out instead, “bud? You okay there? I’m coming in alright?”

When it was obvious that he wasn’t going to receive any response, Burt twisted the doorknob to open the room door. His jaw immediately dropped, eyes bulging out of his face as he took in the sight of another boy in his son’s bed. Sleeping in his son’s bed, with his son and an arm casually slung over his son. Did he mention that a **strange boy** is in bed with **his son?**

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!” Burt bellowed, immediately causing both boys to shoot up straight, though confusion and sleepiness were still present on their face.

Kurt blinked sleepily, as his eyes slowly focused to the light. He turned to his left to see Sebastian sitting up, barely dozing back off to sleep.

Sebastian…

_Fuck, Sebastian!_

Turning to face his door, his eyes was met with his dad’s, who was currently frowning with his arms folded across his chest. Kurt smiled nervously as he slowly inched away from Sebastian (who decided to lie back down and continue sleeping. That asshole.)

“I can explain?” Kurt nervously said, giving his dad the most innocent look he could muster. But when his dad didn’t budge, Kurt did the next best thing he could do that may or may not appease his dad.

Reaching out for Sebastian, Kurt gave the latter a hard shove to the floor, making sure that he took his comforter and pillow down with him to lessen the impact. Sebastian fell with a loud thud and an “oof!” before sitting up straight to glare at Kurt.

Ignoring the look in favour of staring at Burt, Kurt managed to chalk a small victory when he saw his dad’s mouth twitching slightly.

“I want you and your boy to be down in 10 minutes and then we’ll talk.”

_Damn it._


End file.
